Autonomous vehicles, also referred to as self-driving cars, driverless cars, uncrewed vehicles, or robotic vehicles, are vehicles capable of replacing traditional vehicles for conventional transportation. Elements of autonomous vehicles have been introduced slowly over the years, such as through the use of advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS). ADAS are those developed to automate, adapt, or enhance vehicle systems to increase safety and provide better driving. In such systems, safety features are designed to avoid collisions and accidents by offering technologies that alert the driver to potential problems, or to avoid collisions by implementing safeguards and taking over control of the vehicle.